


[podfic] I Know The Kindest Thing (Is To Never Leave You Alone)

by Gondolinpod (Gondolin)



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Background Polyamory, Brooding, Canon - TV, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, Happy Ending, Immortal Jaskier | Dandelion, M/M, Mentioned Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon, Mentioned Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Mentioned Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Mortality, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23545891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gondolin/pseuds/Gondolinpod
Summary: Geralt worries about Jaskier’s mortality. Jaskier finds out that witchers are, apparently, incredibly stupid.(Honestly, how did Geralt not notice that Jaskier didn’t age fordecades?)[a podfic of I Know The Kindest Thing (Is To Never Leave You Alone) by WinterSky101]
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 17
Kudos: 87





	[podfic] I Know The Kindest Thing (Is To Never Leave You Alone)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Know The Kindest Thing (Is To Never Leave You Alone)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23154442) by [WinterSky101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterSky101/pseuds/WinterSky101). 



**Title:** I Know The Kindest Thing (Is To Never Leave You Alone)

 **Author:** WinterSky101

 **Reader:** Gondolin

 **Length:** 12:02 (no music, no sfx), 13:40 (with music)

 **Music:** Title and intro music from [The Rockrose and the Thistle](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0eC6rgIjUvM) by The Amazing Devil. Additional music: [Irish Lute Ballad](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_MjlQT0TrC4). 

**Sounds:** [BBC Sound Effects Archive](http://bbcsfx.acropolis.org.uk) and [ZapSplat](https://www.zapsplat.com)

 **Cover art:** [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins), a real life saver

**With music:** right click to download [archive.org](https://archive.org/download/iknowthekindestthingistoneverleaveyoualone/I%20Know%20The%20Kindest%20Thing%20%28Is%20To%20Never%20Leave%20You%20Alone%29.mp3) | [kiwi6](http://k007.kiwi6.com/hotlink/vmnxtbjp5j/I_Know_The_Kindest_Thing_Is_To_Never_Leave_You_Alone_.mp3)  
  


**No music:** right click to download [archive.org](https://archive.org/download/iknowthekindestthingistoneverleaveyoualonenomusic/I%20Know%20The%20Kindest%20Thing%20%28Is%20To%20Never%20Leave%20You%20Alone%29%20no%20music.mp3) | [kiwi6](http://k007.kiwi6.com/hotlink/6s77t0184y/I_Know_The_Kindest_Thing_Is_To_Never_Leave_You_Alone_no_music.mp3)  



End file.
